


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reader Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can’t sleep, so you go to Poe for comfort.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 33





	Promise

No matter how many times you’ve tried, you can’t fall asleep. The covers have been pushed to the end of the bed in your restlessness. You can think of one person who might help, but you’re not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that. Nope. You’re going to stay here in your quarters and lay there until you close your eyes and succumb to unconsciousness. 

It doesn’t take long for you to lose that fight. Somehow, you find yourself outside his room, heart pounding. Your fist is raised, ready to knock. You start to have second thoughts and lower it. He’s probably sleeping. The last thing you want to do is wake him up. 

Before you can stop it, your fist raises again and knocks on its own accord. You hold your breath, wondering if you should run away and pretend this never even happened. God, what are you even going to say to him? ‘Hey Poe. I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d come and wake you up.’ That sounds so pathetic. What is he going to think of you then?

“(Y/n)? Everything okay?” 

You jump, not realizing that he had opened the door. Poe’s hair is disheveled, and he rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

“Uh,” you clear your throat. “Yeah, I just – I’m sorry for waking you up. I couldn’t sleep and somehow I ended up coming here, but now I feel so bad because you need your sleep too, and I should probably go now because I’m bothering you–”

Poe laughs, and your words falter. “You’re not bothering me.”

He reaches out and takes your hand in his to lead you inside. Something inside your stomach flutters, but you try not to pay any attention to it. Poe slides under the covers, and you follow after him. You lean on your elbow and turn to face him. He does the same, and even though it’s dark, you can tell he’s smiling. 

“Thanks for letting me stay,” you whisper. 

“You don’t have to thank me. You know I’m always here for you.” Your eyes start to water, your bottom lip quivering. Poe’s hand reaches out to cup your cheek, thumb brushing away the tears that spill past your lashes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

You shake your head. “It’s really dumb. It’s – It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid if it’s making you cry. Please, (Y/n). Tell me so I can make you feel better.” 

Suddenly, the walls that you had built up break down and a quiet sob escapes you. Poe’s arms wrap around your waist and pull you to his chest, his chin resting on top of your head. 

“I don’t know, Poe. I don’t – I’m just tired. Of all of it. The war, worrying about you, worrying about if we’re even going to be alive at the end of the day. I’m so sick of it,” you cry. 

He squeezes you tighter. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s normal to feel that way. Hell, I feel like that all the time.” He chuckles, but there’s no humor in it. “But it gives us all the more reason to fight. You know why I fight?” 

You shake your head. “Why?” 

“Because of you.” 

“What?” You’re frozen in his arms, shock coursing through you, unable to believe what he just said. “Because of me? I – Why?” 

“You really don’t see it, do you?” Your eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “I fight for you because I’m in love with you, (Y/n). I’ve been in love with you since you called me an idiot,” he chuckles. 

His words render you speechless. Has he really been in love with you for that long? You can remember that moment so clearly, yet it happened years ago. 

“I… you’re in love with me?” 

Poe pulls back enough to lean his forehead against yours, your noses brushing against each other. “Totally, utterly in love with you.” You swallow thickly, eyes wide as you stare at him. He presses a soft kiss against your lips. Your heart stutters, breath catching in your throat. “Please try to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” You snuggle into his chest and press your face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent that is so unequivocally Poe. 

“Promise?” 

You feel him nod, his arms giving you a gentle squeeze. “Promise.”


End file.
